


birthday bear!

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: romantica for the prompt "show me what's behind your back."





	birthday bear!

“Ouch…!”

Misaki pricks his finger pad once again. In a hurry, he sticks the digit in his mouth, sucking away any blood that was drawn. Once the pain resigns, he pulls the rest of the needle and thread through the thick cloth.

Tomorrow— or today, considering the time— is his boyfriend’s birthday and Misaki has somehow fallen behind on making his gift. It’s  _ supposed _ to be a stuffed bear, but its lopsided and lumpy shape begs to differ. Even though Misaki  _ knows  _ Akihiko won’t find it pleasing, he can’t stop himself from spending the entire night on the project.  _ If it was going to be bad, it might as well look like it had some effort put into it! _

After another few stabs to his thumb, a thousand yawns, and quiet, middle-of-the-night cursing, Misaki’s franken-Suzuki is finally complete. Despite that he wasn’t too fond while making it, the final product was actually kinda… cute. The off-center button eyes, crooked mouth, and uneven arms compliment each other in a weird way. However, knowing what a perfectionist Akihiko is— especially when it comes to his bears!— Misaki knows it won’t go over well…

_ Well, as long as I let him have my body for the day, I’m sure I’ll be fine! _

A shiver goes down his spine.  _ I really have become a bride, huh?  _ Squinting his tired eyes, Misaki applies the finishing touch to franken-kuma: a perfect, red bow—

The door creaks open, revealing a sweats-clad Akihiko. He yawns, “Misaki, you’re still awake?”

Scared out of his mind, Misaki lets out a small shout before hiding the toy behind his back.  _ Shit…!!!! _ The birthday boy finally finished his work at the worst time. Flustered, Misaki whispers, “...You scared me...”

“Ah, sorry,” Akihiko chuckles, stepping in the room, “What are you doing up this late? Waiting for me to kiss you goodnight?”

“N-No!! Idiot… um… I was just doing my bio homework.”

“...Didn’t you take that sophomore year?” He takes another step forward.

Misaki swallows, clutching onto the bear, “Er… yeah, but I had to make up an assignment…”

Another step forward. “Where is it, then?”

“I-In my bag.”

“Isn’t your bag downstairs?”

“W-Well, I just ran and dropped it off-”

“Misaki,” Akihiko now stands by the edge of the bed, watching over Misaki, “Show me what’s behind your back.”

A shiver runs down his spine, a different one this time. He shifts his thighs.  _ What the hell… _ “You’re a bully, Usagi-san.” Shakily, he places the small bear in Akihiko’s awaiting hand. Blushing, he mutters, “H-Happy birthday Usagi-san… I’m sorry it’s stupid…”

Looking down at the simple toy, Akihiko looks like a kid in a candy store. “Misaki…” he smiles from ear to ear, “I love it.” Akihiko sits beside Misaki on the bed, taking his hand. “It’s not stupid, love. I can tell you put a lot of work into it,” he nuzzles into his neck, “That makes me so happy.” A small kiss is pressed on his neck. Fingers in his hair.

Misaki, thoroughly embarrassed, rests his head on Akihiko’s shoulder. Slowly: “...I’m glad… that you’re happy…”

After cramming his work to have one free day with Misaki, it all seems worth it. “I love you.”

“...” Misaki shifts onto Akihiko’s chest, the sound of sleep leaving his lips. That’s how he says “I love you too.” He says it with a birthday bear.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
